


Nashi Dragneel's story

by sevas007



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevas007/pseuds/sevas007
Summary: Natsu and Lucy haven't talked for quite some time ever since a tragic accident happened a few years ago. So if they haven't seen each other who's this small pink haired girl who suddenly walks into the guild one day?





	1. Forced Return

"I'm sorry... I should have been able to do something... I'm sorry..."

Natsu suddenly sat up growling and angry as he looked around letting out a soft sigh while placing his hand on his head. He groaned loudly before standing up and looked around seeing numerous trees surrounding him and remembered how he had passed out in this forest. It was quiet in the forest as he took steps towards a nearby pond where he saw two deer on the other end of the pond taking a drink of water together. He just blinked a couple of times before letting his body go limp causing his body to fall, except for his head which landed inside the ponds water. He sat up taking in a breath of air and looked down at the settling water showing his reflection, his spiky pink hair, scruffy pink beard, and his tired face.

Natsu scratched his beard looking across the lake and noticed that the deer had ran off leaving him completely alone in this forest. He stood back up on his feet stretching and let out a long yawn along with it. He grumbled a bit as he began walking in a random direction till he had found himself inside a small town. He simply walked through town not paying attention to any of the stares he got till he spotted a bar and decided he could use a drink

He stepped through the door to the bar ignoring the stares he got from the other men already at the bar and took a seat at the counter looking at the young woman across the counter "Get me some booze, I don't care what it is"

"Uh, do you have money to pay for that drink sir?" She looked at him doubtful that he could pay due to his homeless man look. She didn't want to be rude but she soon saw him place a couple of jewel down on the counter

Natsu didn't say anything as he was used to being mistaken for a homeless man over the past few years but it did bug him just a tiny bit. The woman across the counter served him up a large wooden mug of beer and left to serve another customer. The Dragon Slayer looked at himself in the bar mirror as he quickly downed most of the drink in an attempt to ease his mind

He took a chug of his beer not caring to turn around the doors to the bar opened and a man with black hair and a long coat walked into the bar, taking a seat right beside him "Your nose must not be as good as it used to be, you usually run before I catch up to you"

Natsu let out a sigh as he set him half empty mug down and looked at the man sitting beside him. Gray, his old friend who had been following him for a while now "I smelled you coming from a mile away, I'm just tired today. So hurry up and tell me what you want before I leave"

"You know why I'm here idiot, I'm here to bring you back to the guild, masters orders" He glared at Natsu before moving a seat away from him

"What's wrong popsicle? I haven't even punched you yet and you're already backing up"

"You smell terrible" Gray simply pointed out due to the bad smell emanating off of Natsu. Natsu didn't seem to care however which greatly surprised Gray considering any insult used to set him off. He stared as Natsu simply took another sip of his drink shrugging

"Look I know what happened took its toll on you, it took its toll on everyone at the guild. But you cant just run off and disappear for years, what about..." Gray was cut off as he saw the mug in Natsu's hand suddenly break due to the dragon Slayers tight grip on it

"Don't you dare say her name, I don't even deserve to hear it. And I'm not going back, you don't have any idea how it feels to go through that" Natsu got up off his seat leaving some jewels on the counter before leaving. That was until he felt the room suddenly drop in temperature that is

"I told you, I was ordered to bring you back whether you like it or not" Gray kept his eyes on Natsu as cold air began coming off of his hand. Natsu simply groaned as he turned around about to punch the ice mage in the face but suddenly fell to the ground unconscious before he could land even a single hit

Natsu's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes and he couldn't seem to stand or even move a muscle. As his vision slowly got better he saw he was against a wooden floor with some bags around him "Didn't think that would actually put him down, thought it might take at least five shots"

"Well we can thank Porlyussica for that, it took her a while to make them" Natsu groaned managing to lift his head up seeing the back of two heads. As he took a sniff he immediately recognized it as Gray and Alzack. He was about to try and escape till there was suddenly a bump and he realized he was in a carriage, damn motion sickness

Gray and Alzack both looked back to see the immobilized Dragon Slayer attempting to crawl away and failing "Glad to see even after all this time you still haven't gotten over your motion sickness, made bringing you back a lot easier. By the way don't worry, we'll be reaching Magnolia soon"

Natsu's eyes widened as he heard that name and began attempting to escape with what little power he had. That was till Gray drove the carriage over a hole in the ground affecting him a lot more "I get we're supposed to bring him back but do you really have to drive over the pits? I doubt he'll be able to get out"

Gray looked at Alzack nodding as he drove the wheel over another one "yeah, unless you wanna shoot him with one of the tranquilizers again"

He signed looking back at the groaning and helpless Natsu shaking his head "Just hang in there, we'll be there before you know it"

Natsu couldn't do anything but just lay there hoping that he could escape the second they get there, he didn't want to go back to Magnolia, and least of all the guild. The ride continued for some time with Natsu throwing up a bit due to Gray purposefully driving over any obstacle that was on the road making the carriage shake. After some time the carriage finally stood still but due to whatever they shot him with and the ride Natsu couldn't even stand up

He watched as Gray and Alzack pulled him out of the carriage to a sight he hadn't seen in a long time. Natsu saw the familiar back of the guild but noticed some differences like chalk drawings on some of the wall and a playground built in which made him lower his head. He didn't put up any resistance as the two dragged him in through the back door and up to the second floor. He didn't see anyone but he could definitely hear them just a few feet away

They dragged him up to Makarov's office and once they entered they set him down on a chair facing the desk and the chair with its back to them "What do you want Gramps? You know damn well that I don't want to be here"

He watched as the chair turned around revealing his scarlet haired friend who looked similar to when he saw her last except for a pair of glasses on her face "Well its nice to see you too Natsu, thanks for getting him. And seeing as how you two aren't covered in burns it went smoothly?"

They both nodded in response as Gray looked at her "Yeah, Alzack shot him with the tranquilizer Porlyussica made and he went out like nothing. The ride here was enough to keep him down as well"

"Good to know, but I think its best if we're left alone for now. And make sure no one walks up here" The two men nodded as they walked out closing the door behind them leaving the Dragon Slayer and the Requip mage alone

"So you're the guild master huh? Figured the job would have gone to Laxus considering he tried to take it by force"

"He turned it down when Makarov offered it to him exactly because of that reason. But we're not here to talk about Laxus, or me, or anyone else, we're here to talk about you. Just what the hell were you thinking just running off like that!? Especially after what happened!" She glared at Natsu as he just slumped over in the seat, both from shame and the motion sickness still affecting him

"You don't know how it feels to have gone through that, I needed time away. I needed to get away" He kept his head down not wanting to look at her as he slowly regained his strength

"I know I can't understand what you went through but that doesn't give you an excuse to run off, if anything its more of a reason for you stay. Neither of you should have been alone at that time" she stated watching as he just sat there in silence like a punished child

"Why did you make them bring me back...?" He mumbled quietly as she stood walking closer to him

"It was time that you came home, you don't have to push us away Natsu. We're all here for you, we always have" She placed her hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off as he slowly stood up

"Bye Erza, and don't try to find me again" He immediately made his way for the door and walked out of her office with Erza following behind him determined to get him to stay. "Natsu! Come back!" The Dragon Slayer didn't bother to listen though as he began making his way down the stairs of the guild only to see a familiar face at the bottom of them

The dragon slayer couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his old friend, his closest friend, Lucy looking up at him with eyes just as shocked as his. It didn't remain like that though as the shock and surprise was quickly replaced by anger and hate. As he stood there unable to speak as he saw her walk away from him not even looking at him as she spoke in a hateful tone "Don't you dare talk, look, or even think about me. You come anywhere near my house and I will make sure you can't walk anywhere ever again"

Lucy didn't wait for a response as she walked into the back of the guild as Erza walked over to the still shocked Natsu and placed her hand on his shoulder. She walked with him back to her office sitting him down on the chair looking at his still shocked face "I know this isn't easy, but its time that you came home Natsu. Its time that you made amends with her"

He sat there still not able to comprehend everything that happened but simply nodded up at Erza still with some anger inside him. After some time in her office Natsu walked out and down to the first floor of the guild still receiving stares from all of his old guild mates. He walked up to the bar counter where he saw Mira standing there still the same as ever "Hey Mira..."

She stared at him for a bit before shaking her head finally regaining her composure "Hey Natsu... Long time no see..."

He nodded as the entire guild had an awkward silence only with a few whispers going around "How about a drink?"

The barmaid offered one to him to which he gladly accepted. The guild slowly got back to its loud self as Natsu sat at the bar talking to Mira "Its good to have you back, but I'm assuming Erza went through with her plan?"

He nodded looking down at his glass speaking quietly "she also said some dude's mom who me and... You know who helped is on her deathbed and her last wish is to see us one last time. At least it gives me an excuse to try and talk to her"

She nodded as Erza took a seat next to him looking at him "I don't mean to rush you but you do have to go, Lucy already left some time ago for the house."

Natsu nodded as he was handed a piece of paper with an address on it and walked out the guild. Magnolia hadn't changed much since he left so he could easily find the house on the paper. It was a small house with flowers all over outside which hurt his sensitive nose but he tried not to be bothered by it as he knocked on the door

He was met by a man who seemed to be in his forties with light Gray hair and a smile on his face "Natsu Dragneel? Wow you really do have pink hair like my mom said. Come in come in"

Natsu walked into the small house being met with strong scents from the numerous flowers and plants along windows and walls. The smells affecting his nose as he couldn't smell anything else, but as he looked over at the couch he was met with narrowed eyes from Lucy. He knew the woman wanted to see them but he hoped it wouldn't be at the same time so she could see Lucy's smile. He tried to avoid looking at her as she was with him not even glancing at him as he took a seat, he figured after everything that happened this could serve as one good deed towards his redemption

He sat on the opposite end of the couch Lucy was sitting on wishing he could talk to her and not receive a punch to the face. He was about to till the man walked in with three cups of tea and handed them each one "Again thank you so much for coming, my mom says you two really helped her out before"

"Hey its not problem at all, its not like we would abandon someone when they need help. Only a terrible despicable person would do something like that" Lucy smiled as the man simply nodded not wanting to get into what felt like a very personal issue and took a sip of his tea followed by Natsu and Lucy

Natsu's eyes widened as he took a sip of the tea however immediately noticing the flavor of it. He looked over at Lucy who fell off of the couch unconscious reminding him of what had happened. He was about to run over to her but fell over as well unconscious

Natsu slowly woke up groggy for the second time that day and tried to rub his eyes but couldn't due to his arms being strapped down. He pulled on the restraints attempting to burn them off but saw they were magic sealing cuffs. He growled seeing the same on his legs and noticed his vest was off with wired connected to his chest monitoring his heart rate. He continued attempting to break out till he heard a groan and looked over to see Lucy waking up with wires connected to her chest as well "Lucy! Lucy are you alright?"

"Yeah... Head's still spinning though..." She groaned loudly obviously feeling the same as Natsu. Who if it wasn't for the situation would be overjoyed to have her talking to him

"I'm sorry about that but I doubt you two wouldn't have done this willingly" They both looked over at the same man who had opened the door for them walk in wearing a lab coat

"You bastard! All those plants were so that I couldn't smell what you put in our drinks right?" Natsu growled pulling on the chains harder but soon saw it was a pointless effort due to them being magic canceling cuffs

"You're smarter than I thought, I'm actually amazed they got you. I had been posting that fake job request in your guild for months" he smiled at them walking over to a small computer checking their vitals

"What do you want with us? And why do you want the two of us?" Lucy glared at him attempting to escape as well

"The two of you don't seem to appreciate your magic, they're both very old and powerful magics. Just what I need" He smiled at them pulling Lucy's keys out of his pocket placing them in slots around Lucy

"Don't you dare do anything to them! I will make sure you pay for whatever you do to them!" Lucy growled at him attempting to get out but could only watch as he walked back to his computer

"Don't worry, I need your keys for this as well" He smirked at them flipping on a switch as electricity began to surge through both of their bodies causing them to scream. Natsu looked over at Lucy in pain causing him to remember the incident and giving him enough willpower to tear his hand out of the shackles adding onto the pain

As soon as his hand was out it ignited on fire braking the other shackles before his body ignited on fire overloading the system and causing the computer to explode. The man groaned standing up from the explosion staring in shock at the computer "All my research... All my hours of work..."

He didn't have time to do anything however as he was suddenly met with a flaming fist to his face knocking him out. The electricity had stopped surging through the chains letting Natsu tear them off of Lucy "Lucy! Are you alright?! Please please be alright"

He looked down at her frightened till she finally sat up nodding and grabbed her head "Yeah... I'm fine... Stop yelling"

She stood up grabbing her keys from the slots in the table she was laying on and grabbed the rest from his lab coat pocket before kicking him in the side. Natsu grabbed the man and dragged him with them as they found an exit walking out of the underground laboratory seeing that they weren't in Magnolia anymore "Great, how long do you think it'll take to get back?"

Natsu looked at Lucy but watched as she began to walk away ignoring his question "Nothing has changed, nothing at all"

Natsu looked at her a bit saddened but just sighed dragging the man with them as they walked looking back at him "what the hell did you want with us...?"

Natsu shrugged off his own question as they walked not knowing that back inside the underground lab a metal door fell to the ground revealing a connected room with its own heart monitor which suddenly begin beeping signaling a heartbeat. A large metal tube suddenly opened up letting the person inside slowly onto the ground. She didn't know where she was but she was cold and saw a vest on the ground near her. She picked it up and put it on which covered her entire body due to her having a small body. She yawned walking out of the small room till she was face to face with a piece of a broken mirror.

She looked into it seeing that she was a small child with light brown eyes, long pink hair, but most of all the red symbol on her right hand. She looked at it confused not knowing what it meant but sniffed her vest looking at it confused before catching a small scent matching it and began walking out of the lab following the smell of the vest hoping to find who it belonged to


	2. In search of

The small girl didn't know where she was, or anything for that matter. She didn't know or remember anything from befoee she stepped out of that large tube, all she knew was that she had a weird mark on her right hand and that there was a familiar smelling vest on the ground. And that's what she was wearing right now, it didn't really fit her but it covered her up and kept the cold away so she decided to wear it as she left that large weird looking room. She didn't really know where she was going but she did know that the vest she was wearing smelled familiar for some reason so she was following its scent.

It had turned day as she walked into a town with people in stands trying to sell things but all that she saw was food out for display. As she walked closer she received a few stares from people, she ignored them till something caught her eye. It was a small child with a blank face wearing an outfit which resembled an animal. As she reached out for him she was stopped by an invisible wall blocking her from getting to him. She pushed against the invisible wall till a woman walked out from the store looking down at her "Could you please not touch the glass? Do you like that? Its a panda onesie, if you do then maybe your parents could buy it for you. Where are your parents?"

The woman just received a blank stare from the girl as she didn't really understand what she was saying. This was an odd situation so the woman looked around searching for anyone resembling the small girl. She didn't spot anyone but she did spot the guild mark on her hand "oh are you part of a guild? I've definitely seen this before, Fairy Tail? Well how about we call them?"

She reached out grabbing the small girls hand trying to pull her into the store but the girls hand immediately became engulfed in flames causing the woman to pull her hand back watching as the small girl ran off. She ran inside to take care of the small burns while the girl was hiding in an alley staring at her hand. She didn't really know what it was but it was warm making her smile.

After the flame had disappeared she began following the scent of the vest again still managing to follow a faint scent. As she was walking however her stomach grumbled, she didn't know why but she was suddenly craving something to eat. She reached up at one of the stands grabbing an apple and smiled taking a bite out of it. She continued to eat it till the man running the stand saw and tried to snatch it from her "Hey! You can't just take that kid"

As he tried to pull it away she screamed trying to pull it back and without thinking she suddenly threw the man across the street into another stand. She grabbed the apple she was eating along with another one and quickly ran off scared he would take away her food. As she was running past a store window though, she saw that she was wearing something different. She no longer had the vest on but had on something similar to what she saw behind the invisible wall. It covered her entire body, was very soft, and covered her head with what looked like a face, not of a person but an animal. It was completely white except for patches of black and on the hoodie it had small brown horns and on the nose it had a golden ring

It slowly dissapeared in a golden light leaving her back in her vest to which she sniffed and followed the scent heading out of the town. Back in Magnolia, Lucy and Natsu had arrived just this morning after dropping off the crazy lab guy with some guards so they could handle him. They were now walking side by side heading towards the guild with an awkward silence between the two of them till Natsu spoke

"So how have you been?" Not even a second later he was met with a slap to the face as Lucy turned around. He groaned a bit at the hard slap and watched as she continued walking, he figured he did deserve that

He didn't really bother trying to get her to talk to him knowing that she wouldn't would hit him again. The walk was surrounded by silence as she left, going in another direction Natsu barely realized something. He didn't have anywhere to stay anymore

The Dragon Slayer decided to head to the guild in hopes that somehow he would find a place to stay, or maybe that Mira would let him sleep there. It was really early so only Mira would be there, when he got there however, he spotted Laxus wiping off some tables "What are you doing here so early? You rarely show up at the guild overall"

Laxus looked over at Natsu shocked, this being the first time he's seen him since he came back "Damn... I lost my bet. Had one hundred jewel that you were probably dead"

"Shut up, where's Mira? I gotta talk to her about something"

"She's in the back with Shini, probably taking inventory" Natsu looked at him confused not knowing who this Shini person was but walked downstairs. Once down there he saw the crates of food she kept and Mira counting some food with a clipboard in her arms "Hey there Mira, you got a place I could..."

"There's fifty peaches! I counted them myself!" He looked over as a small blonde grol ran in from another section of the room into Miras arms. Natsu stared in awe, sure that it was what he thought it was

"Oh right, I guess with everything that happened yesterday you never got to meet this little one. Natsu, this is Shini, my daughter" He simply nodded looking at her as she waved at him "Shini, this is one of my old friends, his name is Natsu"

"Hi mister Natsu!" She smiled at him till Mira noticed the look on his face and set down the small girl "Shini can you go count the canned peaches for me?"

"Yes ma'am!" She smiled running off as Mira looked over at Natsu still with that look on his face "Sorry... Guess hearing something like that brings back some bad memories..."

He shook his head before taking a deep breath and exhaling "Its alright... Cute kid, but I wanted to ask you if I could maybe crash here at the guild. I can't exactly go back to my house"

"Oh right, I sort of forgot about that. Well did you at least make some progress with Lucy?" She smiled at Natsu hopeful that he had at least made a little progress with her

"Oh well, yeah it went terribly. She did talk to me though, but that was only after we woke up after being kidnapped. We got shocked for a bit and once we got out we started walking back and she said nothing's changed. Then when I tried to talk to her she slapped me, so yeah, it went great" Mira looked at him in shock then let out a small sigh

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't really blame her for doing that. You did just leave after what happened without saying anything, but I understand how it feels to lose someone you care about" She smiled at him hoping to cheer him up and took a step closer to him "And about crashing here at the guild I guess you could, you might want to talk with Erza about that though"

"Right, I forgot that she's the new master. But where's gramps?" He looked at her a bit worried since he had actually passed on the mantle of guild master

"Oh he's alright, just retired and now spends most of his time telling all the kids stories or drinking with Cana" He let out a relieved sigh before smiling then looked at her confused "Kids?"

"Yeah, he reads stories to the kids in their area upstairs. They really enjoy when he reads them stories" She smiled as Shini ran in telling her the amount of canned peaches there were as Natsu began to walk off. He looked back at the happy mother and daughter before walking upstairs to what was now Erza's office

He didn't bother knocking since he never did with Makarov so when he walked in he saw Erza rambling to herself as she signed a large stack of papers "Hey Erza. Is it alright if I stay here at the..."

His eyes widened as a sword was suddenly thrown at him landing right beside his head and sticking into the wall "I dont know what you've been up to or how these years have been to you but its no reason to attack innocent people"

He immediately looked at her confused grabbing the handle of her sword and pulled it out of the wall "I think doing all that paperwork might have messed up your head"

"I know you've had a destructive tendency since we were all children but over an apple? And burning a saleswoman?" Erza glared at Natsu as she sigh rubbing her eyes

"Okay I don't know what you're talking about but can I stay here at the guild? I don't really have a house anymore" He looked at her waiting for an answer till she nodded "Fine, I guess since you don't have a place to stay. But get a haircut, people are mistaking you for a girl"

"No they don't! But sure, haven't gotten one in years anyway. And I've been meaning to ask, where's Happy?" He looked at her worried over his little buddy because he hadn't seen him since he got back

"Don't worry about him Natsu, him, Carla, and Pantherlily are currently visiting the other exceeds. Its been a tradition for a while now and they'll be back soon" She gave him a reassuring smile as Natsu smiled back

"Uh hey Erza, I know you're probably busy but do you think we could talk? Maybe catch up?" He looked at her hoping that she would say yes considering that he didn't know about Shini or about Happy he really needed to be caught up

"I'm sorry Natsu but with all this paperwork I can't, and later me and Jellal are planning to take Nathan to a play later" Natsu simply nodded in response till he looked at her surprised

"Wait Jellal? And who's Nathan?" He watched her get frustrated due to all the paperwork on her desk so she set her glasses down speaking quickly

"Jellal and me are married, but due to his past he goes around known as Mystogan, keep it secret. Nathan is our child, he has red hair and my eyes and if I want to spend time with them later I have to finish this work. So please go, get a haircut, and don't attack anyone else. We can talk later"

He was about to say something till another sword appeared and he quickly left the room "okay!"

Natsu began walking towards the infirmary thinking that he could get some sleep in one of those beds, he just wished he could have been caught up on recent events. He was kind of glad Erza wasn't the one to catch him up though, paperwork has really affected her mind. He didn't get into any fights on the way back here

"There's no way I look like a girl" He mumbled to himself remembering her comment about his hair as he laid down in one of the infirmary beds going to sleep

As he slept in the bed a few tons over a pair of guards were walking underground to the lab that the man had held Natsu and Lucy in "I thought mad scientists were fictional, you believe what he said?"

"Of course I didn't believe him, no one would be capable of doing that" He scoffed at the idea walking into the half destroyed lab and began taking a look around "Creepy..."

"Just look around, captain told us to search for any evidence" One two guards began looking around the destroyed tables that the scientist had Natsu and Lucy on while the other found a door leading into a smaller room with a large person size tube in it

There were multiple papers stuck on the walls with science work on it but the guard did find one that was simple and began to read it out loud "The key to creating the most powerful wizard of all time, requirements include two ancient magic..."

"Hey you might wanna take a look at this!" He walked out of the room holding the paper not seeing the other guard in the dark room. He looked around before a bright ball of light appeared and he was shot by some sort of magic sending him against the wall unconscious

"I don't understand why they pay you guards, you're just awful at your jobs" A woman stepped out of the shadows holding a large gun in her arms but with the flip of a switch it turned into a small gun that she slipped into her purse

"Boss warned him not to go around doing stuff without his permission, and who has to clean up his mess? Me of course" She snatched the paper from guard's hands and walked into the small room only to light the paper on the walls on fire watching as the fire slowly spread "Well that takes care of that"

She smiled back at the unconscious guards before walking up the stairs pulling out an easily portable communication lacrima "Hey boss! I took care of the evidence, dont know if he actually pulled it off though"

"Well find him and bring him to me, he's still of use to us after all. Aftet all, if he did successfully create this wizard then he'll be able to do it again. He's currently being transported by guards so hurry and bring him back"

"Yes sir" She hung up letting out an annoyed sigh as she walked out of the underground lab "There's no way he created some super wizard, you can't just create life"

She scoffed at the idea not knowing that the created wizard was actually on her way to find the owner of the vest she was wearing, and maybe even some answers as to who she was


End file.
